The Past:Jade's Story
by ChibiCherryBlossomSweetie
Summary: Ok,Jade is -erm- one of meh made up charecters (DUH!) and this is in the Crystal Millium,where Jade is friends with Rini.This is BEFORE I knew Jap. names so...Oh,asnd it takes place after Sailor Stars.
1. "Dead?!..."

Rating:PG  
Disclamers:[insert usual disclaimers here]  
Title:New Beginnings:Jade's Story   
Part:1  
  
Ok,this is my first fic,so I don't bet it's oh-la-la.I can't blame you if you   
stop reading at the first line.Either way,FEEDBACK.The magic word.  
You like it,you hate it,I wanna know.It depends on you if I continue this story   
or leave it to rot.Of course,we must not tarry,on to the story!  
*********************************(************************  
"Tag,you're it!"Renie exclaimed,tapping a small girl's shoulder.  
It was the Crystal Millium,and Neo-queen Serenity watched from a palace balconey.Princess Renie was playing tag with a brown headed girl about the same age as Renie herself,who was ten.The girl's name was Jade.Jade had long brown hair that came down to her knees and moodstone eyes that were usually jade green.   
She was wearing a silver dress that came just past her knees.  
Jade,being a princess of stars herself,was placed in Neo-queen Serenity's care after her mother and father died.  
They had been killed by the Dark Side,which had not been seen for years.  
Until now.Jade giggled and chased after Renie.Serenity smiled,then sighed sadly.  
Jade didn't know the truth about her parents,she had came to stay with Renie for a   
year so they could train together.  
Jade's parents had been killed just after she had left.The year was almost up,  
and Serenity knew that Jade would have to learn the truth.And Renie.Renie had   
never found out,either,for the fear that she should tell Jade before she had the time to enjoy herself.Serenity and Jade's mom,Yokitama,had been best friends   
themselves.  
Jade caught up with Renie and tagged her on the shoulder.  
Rinie turned and chased after Jade.Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder.She looked up.Neo-king Endymon looked down at her.  
"Endy?What it is it?"Serenity asked worriedly.  
"I think we should tell them today,dear,they deserve to know.Jade especially,  
they were her parents,after all,"Endymon said softly.  
Serenity nodded.   
"I will tell them.It's really more of my job...as a mother and a close friend to   
Jade's mother,"Serenity said quitely.  
"If you don't want to,I will,"Endymon said softly.  
"No.I will.Either way,they'll have to know.I'll tell them after dinner."Serenity  
said with a short sigh.  
Darien nodded.He kissed his wife on the cheek,and walked inside.  
Serenity paused,glanced at the girls one more time,and followed Darien inside.  
Meanwhile,the girls had stopped thier game of tag and were resting,a little out of   
breath.Renie bent down and put her hands on her knees,gasping and laughing at  
the same time.Jade did the same.The girls were so close,it was almost as if they   
were sisters.It took some pain off of Renie for having to give up Hotoru,who was  
three now.The doors to the palace opened and Lita stepped out.She smiled.  
"Dinner time!"She exclaimed cheerfully.  
Jade turned to Renie,"Race ya to the kitchen!"she yelled,and she started running.  
"Hey,no fair!"Renie yelled,racing after her.  
Lita glanced at the girl's backs.She smiled,and shook her head softly.Then she   
went inside after them.  
****(****  
Jade leaned,grasping the kichen table,out of breath.Renie was kneeling next to  
Jade,also quite out of breath.Lita walked in.  
"Come on now,to the dining room,"She said cheerfully.  
The girls nodded,and followed her to the dining room.  
"Ohhh,my favorite!"Renie exclaimed,looking down at her dinner,"Yummy!"  
Jade too looked down.They were having meatballs with mushroom gravy,  
wonton soup,and sushi.Jade clapped her hands together happily.  
"Yummy,sushi!"She exclaimed,and she sat down,picking up a pair of  
chopsticks.  
Renie was busily spearing her meatballs with the end of her chopsticks.  
"Renie!"Serenity scolded,"Eat like a moon princess,not like a pig!"  
"Sorry,Mommie,"Renie said in her 'best-little-girl' voice.  
Jade smiled and attacked her sushi with her chopsticks.   
"Enjoy?"Lita asked.  
Renie and Jade looked up at her,cheeks identically stuffed.Letta laughed.   
"I'll take that as a yes,"she chuckled.  
Jade gulped down her mouthful of sushi and picked up a meatball with her  
chopsticks.She glanced over at Renie,who was trying and failing to fish the noodle  
out of the middle of her wonton soup.Chopsticks were NOT Renie's strong point.  
Jade giggled and sipped her wonton soup.She picked up the chopsticks and picked up her noodle in the middle of the soup with them,putting it into her mouth.   
Jade noticed that Renie was trying once again to pick up a meatball.She finally   
got it on her third try,and popped it into her mouth.She shrieked.  
"Ahhhh!It's HOTTTT!"Renie yelled,fanning her mouth with her hand.  
Jade put a napkin in front of Renie and she spit the meatball on it.  
"Renie!"  
"I couldn't help it,mom,it was scorching my tongue!"Renie protested.  
Jade threw the napkin away,and,watching Renie,she too picked up a meatball  
and popped it into her mouth without thinking.Her face turned red.Renie turned   
to look at her and instantly grabbed a napkin and placed in front of Jade.Jade  
spit the meatball onto it and did a sort of dance,fanning her mouth.  
"Ish hot!Ish very hot!"Jade exclaimed to Renie.  
Lita doubled over and Serenity raised a hand to her forehead.  
"Children...where did we ever go wrong?"she mumbled.  
  
****(****  
After dinner Serenity lead Jade and Renie to her room.She had told them that  
she had something very important to discuss with them both.Serenity sighed.  
"Jade,as you know,you were to stay with us for a year....however...there has been a change of plans....."Serenity started.  
"Go on."Jade said.  
"Well,it seems that the Dark Side has attacked your home...."  
"The Dark Side!?They haven't been seen in years!"Renie exclaimed.  
"Until now,"Serenity corrected,"Anyway....your mom and dad fought also...."  
She explained to Jade.  
"The battle was very harsh.....many were killed...you have to understand that they  
did thier best for you......"Serenity took a deep breath,"But...."  
"Oh my god,no...."Jade muttered,tensing.Her parents may be hurt....then   
they would have to postpone the trip....which she really didn't mind...but then...  
"Your parents were killed,Jade."Serenity said softly.  
"No!No!You're lying!Lying!"Jade exclaimed tearfully.But she had never known   
Neo-queen Serenity to lie.  
"Jade....I would have told you sooner...."Serenity had a pained look on her face.  
Jade stood up.  
"Jade....."Renie trailed off.She,too,had tears in her eyes.  
"Sooner?!When did this happen?!!!"Jade demanded.  
"Right after you left,"Serenity sighed,"But Jade...."Serenity reached out to touch  
Jade's hand,"We did this because we care for you-"  
"No!"Jade yelled,pulling her hand away,"If you had really cared,you would have   
told me sooner!I-I hate you!!!"Jade screamed and she ran off to the room she  
was staying in.  
"Renie,you understand why I did this.....?"Serenity asked her daughter.  
Renie looked at her mother and shook her head slowey.She ran off after her friend.  
****(****  
"Jade?"Renie asked,knocking on the door of Jade's room.  
"Leave m-me alone!"  
"Jade,this is Renie,"Renie said softly.  
"Renie?"  
"Yes."Renie answered.  
"Did you know about my parents?"  
"No!I would have told you-"   
"Liar!"  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes!!!"  
Jade opened the door a bit.Renie could see her tear stained face.  
"Promise?"Jade asked.  
"Yes!Can I come in now?!"  
"Yeah....."Jade said,pushing the door open.  
Renie walked in.  
"Sorry,"Jade said,"I was just a little-er-upset....for obvious reasons."  
Renie nodded.  
"I understand."She said gently.  
Jade sat at the edge of her bed.She turned away from Renie.Renie saw her   
take something off a nightstand by the bed.She noticed that Jade's shoulders  
were shaking.  
"Jade?"She asked softly.  
"What?"  
"I know how hard this is for you,"Renie almost wispered,"And I want you to  
know that my mom does too."  
"Don't talk to me about your mom."  
"You need to know,"Renie insisted.  
Jade turned around.  
"What?"  
"Jade,she lost her mom too,you know.Her mom died to protect them all.And did  
anyone tell her?No,Jade,not for fourteen years and then some.And she was almost sixteen when she learned the whole truth.Think about that,"Renie said,getting up and walking from the room,leaving Jade by herself.  
****(****  
Jade knocked on the Queen's door.  
"Um....Serenity?"  
"Y-yes?"  
Jade tugged her hair nervously.   
"It's me....Jade,"she said slowly.  
"Oh."  
"And....."Jade started  
"Jade...."came Serenity's voice.  
"Serenity...."Jade said softly.  
"I'm sorry!"They burst out.  
Serenity opened the door and Jade ran into her arms,crying.  
"Oh,Serenity,I'm so sorry.....I don't hate you,I was just overcame with all these  
emotions and....and...."Jade sobbed.  
"Jade,I know what you mean.I thought I was protecting you,now I see I should  
have told you sooner.Can you forgive me?"Serenity looked down at Jade.  
"If you can forgive me,"Jade said,looking up.  
"You are forgiven,"Serenity said,and she hugged Jade.They looked at each other  
and smiled.  
****(****  
Renie and Jade walked up to Serenity quitely.They looked at each other.  
"Um....Mom?"  
Serenity turned around slowly and looked at the girls.  
"Shouldn't you girls be getting to bed?" Serenity asked,raising an eyebrow.  
"Well.....I was wondering if me and Jade could sleep in my room tonight if we  
promise not to stay up too late,"Renie said cutely.  
"Well..."  
"Please???"Renie coaxed,her and Jade giving Serenity the puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh....ok,girls,but go and get undressed and brush your teeth now."Serenity said,  
giving in to the puppy dog eyes.  
"Ok!Thank you,Mommy!!!"Renie cried,and she bounded up the stairs.  
Jade turned to Serenity and curtsied,then ran after Renie.  
****(****  
Jade pulled her light-yellow silk night gown on over her head.She had already  
brushed her teeth,and she clambored up next to Renie on her bed and sat down.  
"Jade?"Renie said quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I miss Aunt Yokitama,"Renie said sadly.  
Jade's mom wasn't really Renie's aunt,but she was so close to her mother that  
Renie called her Aunt or Auntie Yokitama.Jade gulped.She had forgotten.  
Well,not really,you can't forget that your parents are dead.  
But as Jade sat there in the moonlight that seeped in from Renie's window,the  
truth sank in,and it was more real then ever.Her parents were gone,and they   
were never coming back.She would never be wrapped it her mothers arms for  
comfort again,never feel her father pick her up in his strong arms and swing her   
around.  
Silent tears streaked down her face,and she remembered that awful word.  
Gone.  
Renie saw her friend cry,and she hugged her tightly.  
"Awww,Jade....don't cry,"she begged.  
Jade let Renie comfort her until she fell asleep.  
"Renie...."  
****(****  
Jade blinked.She tried to raise up,and felt an arm slip from around her neck.  
Renie had fallen asleep hugging her!Jade had a pain in her neck from falling  
asleep propped against a pillow,still sitting up.She looked at Renie.  
Her friend's lips were barely parted,and her arms still looked like she was  
holding something.Jade smiled gently and crawled off of the bed.She headed into  
the bathroom to brush her hair.  
****(****  
"Jade,Renie,come here!"Serenity called.  
Jade hurried down the steps.  
"Serenity?What is it?"Jade asked.  
"I need to talk to you....and Renie.Where is she anyway?"Serenity asked hurriedly.  
"Er...Renie's still asleep,"Jade said.  
"So I need to get her up...again,"Serenity groaned,rolling her eyes.  
"No,I will."Jade said,taking a breath."Renie,get up!"  
"No,"Renie groaned from her room.  
"Renie!!!"  
"In a minute!"  
"RENIE!!!"  
"ALRIGHT!I'm COMING Jade!COMING!"  
Jade turned to Serenity.  
"She's up,"Jade commented happily.  
"Yes,and so is the entire palace,if not the entire moon."  
Jade blushed,and a VERY angry and grumpy Renie came down the stairs,still  
in her night gown,which was light blue.  
"Whatta ya want?"Renie asked sleepily.  
"Renie,Jade,there's going to be a ball today,"Serenity glowed.  
"WHAT!?Mom,you're supposed to tell me if there's gonna be a ball!Not the day-"  
"Well,I'm sorry.Queens DO forget sometimes.We're permitted to.Anyway,some  
people from Earth are coming-"  
Jade gasped."Earth!Oh my God!Serenity!!!!"  
Renie panicked."Is Erick coming?!"  
"Yes dear-"  
"Mom!You KNOW I like him how could you NOT tell me he was coming!I don't  
have time to get ready!I-"  
"Renie,let me finish.You have plenty of time to get ready.Also,Ami,Rei,Lita,and  
Mina are coming,and this will be big,Michelle and Amara and even Trista may  
be able to come.You'll like that,"Serenity said gently.  
Renie nodded excitedly.  
"I'm going to get ready!"Renie and Jade said at the same time,and they bounded  
away.  
****(****  
Renie ran her brush through her hair.....again.  
"Renie!If you keep brushing like that,your hair is going to fall out,"Jade warned.  
Renie stopped.  
"Do you think so?Oh my God,if I'm bald and Erick sees me-"  
"Renie!Get a hold of yourself.You will stop brushing your hair.You will not be bald.  
Erick will think you lovely.Ok?"  
Renie nodded,and started absentmindly brushing her hair.  
"Renie!"  
Renie looked at her hands and put the brush down.  
"Now,let me do your hair before you really ARE bald,"Jade said.  
She took Renie's hair down first,then she braided the first strand on each side   
and put a pearl near the bottem of each braid.Renie picked up a necklace that had  
a single pearl and put it around her neck.Next,she put on a light pink dress with  
white lace for lining.  
"Well,how do I look?"Renie asked.  
"Lovely,"a voice came from the door.  
Ami,Rei,Leta,and Mina stood there.  
"Ami!"Jade yelled as she flung her arms around the blue headed girl.  
Ami hugged Jade back,and the girls walked in.They were all wearing dresses  
the color of thier planets,in different styles.  
"Lita?"Renie said suddenly.  
"Yes?"  
"Where....where's Trista?"  
"Right here,"another voice from the door said.  
"Trista!Oh,you're here!"Renie cried.  
Trista nodded.Ami kneeled down in front of Jade.  
"Jade,you might need to get dressed,"she said pointedly.  
"Oh,right!"  
****(****  
Jade held her breath,stepping down the stairs daintily as possible.She was   
wearing a dress of yellow silk,and had her hair in a bun that was surrounded by   
small yellow roses.Yellow high heels finished off the look.Jade stepped off of the   
stairway and waited to be annouced.Renie waited impaitently beside her.  
"Lets just go in,"Renie said in frustration.  
Jade put out an arm and held her friend back.  
"Erick will still be there,Renie.Calm down,"Jade sighed.  
"And now,Neo-queen Serenity and Neo-king Endymon's daughter,Princess Renie."  
Renie smiled and lifted the hem of her dress,walking into the ballroom.  
"I give you the late Star-queen Yokitama and Star-king Minkoi's daughter,  
Star-Princess Jade."  
Jade carefully lifted her dress slightly and walked gracefully into the  
ballroom.She was known as a Star-Princess because her mother and father were  
dead,leaving her to be queen,yet she was too young.  
Jade took her place beside Renie.They had to open the dance.Jade hated this   
part,because you either had to dance with someone or have a really good excuse  
not to.She and Renie curtsied,and the music began.Much to Renie's delight,the  
first person to walk up to her was Erick.  
"Will you dance,Princess?"Erick asked with a slight bow.  
"My pleasure,"Renie said sweetly.  
And they danced.  
A boy with dark brown hair walked up to Jade and bowed.  
"Would you like to dance with me?"he asked.  
Jade nodded and started dancing.The boy wasn't really a very good dancer,she  
noted silently.He didn't step on her feet,but he bumped into everything.Finally,he  
stopped.He bowed and hurried off.Bored,Jade made her way towards Serenity.  
"What is it,dear?"Serenity asked when Jade came over to her.  
"Nothing....I'm just...so....bored,"Jade started,"there's no one new here...no fun..."  
"Oh....well no one ever-"  
"Said being a princess was fun,"Jade finished."I know,my mum used to tell me the  
same thing."  
At the mention of her mom,Jade looked away for a moment.Turning back to   
Serenity,her eyes were oddly shiny.  
"But,"started Serenity in a softer voice,"There is someone new here...an earth   
prince,Chel..."Serenity said,nodding.  
Jade looked where Serenity was nodding,and there stood a boy.A boy which  
the likes of Jade had never seen before.He was tall and slender,like herself,but was a touch darker.  
Jade was close enough to see his eyes.They were blue,a very light blue.They,Jade could tell,held knowledge.But the way they twinkled...there must be fun in them somewhere.  
And then,there was his hair.Silver-blond,and straight.He was wearing light blue  
garments,which Jade commented silently to herself showed off his eyes and hair in such a way... Jade suddenly reliezed she was staring.She blushed,and noticed something else.  
He was staring back.  
*********************(************************************  
Ok,FEEDBACK please.But hey no, pressure!Sorry for all the requsts for feedback....^^'I'm so DEMANDING!Dang me!Thanks,people.  
-Jade 


	2. "Not AGAIN!!!"

'Oh my God!'Jade screamed in her mind.'He-he's staring at me!'Not knowing what to do,she instictivly ran behind Serenity.  
"Jade?Whats wrong sweetie?"Serenity asked.  
"Er-nothing,nothing..heh..I-I'm..er....gonna go see what Renie's doing,"Jade   
muttered,blushing.  
"Ok..."Serenity said puzzled as Jade headed over to where Renie was.  
****(****  
Chel looked at the girl,the one with the long brown hair.She was so...delicate.  
She was wearing a yellow dress,and he felt that if he touched her she would break into a million pieces.'What was her name?Ah yes,Jade.Jade,the beautiful princess of stars.'Chel thought to himself.He saw Jade looking at him,and he stared back.  
Suddenly,she blushed and ran behide queen Serenity.His look wasn't so staring but it didn't break away.He saw Serenity speaking to her in a worried tone,then saw Jade run off.Serenity looked at him strangely,then turned away.  
'Wha-What did I do?!I just looked at her...how was she...was she...scared of me?!'Chel asked himself.He mentally slapped himself for scaring her so.Then,after a moment of thought,he went after her quietly and carefully.....'Stay at least a foot from her.'he reminded himself.  
And he did.For a while....Pushed,prodded,bumped and slammed around,he stood up to see how close he was,and suddenly found himself staring into jade-green eyes.  
****(****  
Jade blinked.There were those eyes....light blue.....Chel's eyes!  
"Ayyyyy-iiiieeeee!!!"Jade screamed,jumping up in the air.  
Turning,she raced to her bedroom.'What did I do now?'Chel wondered as he watched her.  
'What did I do?'  
  
Renie turned to look at Chel,her eyes wide.  
"What did you DO to her?!"She demanded.  
"I-I didn't do anything!I only looked at her and-"Chel stuttered.  
"Well,you must have done somethin'.Jade never runs off like that," Renie said stiffly,"You should probley keep away from Jade.She obviously doesn't want to see or have anything to do with you." Renie finished,eyeing Chel evily.  
"But-"Chel stammered.  
"Hmph."Renie said,marching off after Jade,leaving Chel looking dumbly behind her.  
****(****  
Jade sat down on her bed,her heart pounding.Why had she ran away like that?And screamed.She shouldn't have screamed.It was very ill mannered to do so,especially at a royal ball.  
A light knocking came at her door.  
"Who-who is it?"Jade asked,hoping it wasn't Chel.  
"Me,Ami,and Renie too."  
Jade smiled.She should have thought it was her friends.  
"Come on in,Ami-san!You too,Renie-chan!"  
"But aren't I you're friend too?Why Ami-san,why not Ami-chan?"  
Ami asked,entering.  
"Well...you are my friend,but I should respect you,you are older and smarter and everything."  
"I'd prefer Ami-chan,if you don't mind,"Ami said smiling.  
"'Course!"  
"So,um,Jade....?"Renie trailed off.  
"Oh yes.That.I don't KNOW why I screamed."  
"Did Chel DO anything to you?"Ami asked.  
"No.Nothing,he just looked at me.We were both kinda staring,"Jade blushed and suddenly became very interested in her feet.  
"Ohhh..."Renie said,grinning."You like him,don't 'cha?"  
"Well....I...."Jade looked up at Renie,flushing a deep red.  
"Ahhh...I see,"Ami commented,waving her finger.  
"Yeah,but why would I run AWAY from him?"  
"Don't know.Want me to tell him you like him?Or tell him to keep away? Or-"Renie started,counting off on her fingers.  
"No!I mean...don't tell him anything,please."  
"Ok."  
"So,Jade,do you want to join us....?"Ami trailed off and nodded at the door.  
"Yes,"Jade said smiling,and they went back to the ball.  
****(****  
Chel stood nervously near a wall,wringing his hands.Did Jade really not want to have anything to do with him?Was he really so bad that she had to go and lock herself in a room or something?Then he saw her.  
She was coming down the stairs.He saw her look his way,he thought,but she turned away quickly.He was bored.And he wanted to dance with her.Should he ask?Would she scream again,and run?  
He decided to chance it.He would ask,if she screamed he would leave her alone.  
Chel took a deep breath,shuffled his feet,and walk nervously towards Jade.  
****(****  
Jade turned and gasped.Chel was making his way towards her!'Does he want to dance?'Jade wondered.She did want to dance with him but...she was too shy.'If he asks,what will I say?'she wondered to herself.  
But it was too late to think it through.Chel was standing right in front of her.  
****(****  
Chel bowed deeply as he saw Jade looking at him.Blushing,she curtsied.  
"Star Princess Jade,may I have the honor of dancing with you?"Chel asked.  
Jade blushed again and nodded.  
"Yes,Earth Prince Chel,it would be my pleasure,"Jade said.  
Chel extended a hand and Jade took it.They started to dance,Jade looking down to make sure that she didn't step on Chel's toes even though she was stepping very lightly.Chel couldn't help but to think of a soft yellow rose when he looked at her.She looked up,her eyes looking into his for a moment.Her steps seemed more confident,and after a while,she allowed herself to dance like she usually did.  
After two dances a boy with curly black hair walked up to Jade and practically pushed Chel aside.  
"Do you want to dance,princess?I am Minkoi.I am a prince.A very wealthy prince,mind you,"the boy bragged.   
A girl pushed up next to him.She also had curly black hair and was very,very skinny.Jade wondered if she ate at all.  
"I'm Lilic,Minkoi's sister.It would be an honor to dance with me,"the girl said to Chel.  
Jade flared.How dare these prissy stuck-up snobs intterupt her dance?Chel glared.He didn't want to dance with Lilic,he wanted to dance with Jade.  
"I'm sorry,I don't dance with snobs.If you'll excuse me,I'd like to get back to my dance partner,"Jade said,pushing past Minkoi.  
"I seem to have gone temporarily deaf,and I'd like to get back to dancing now,"Chel said,shoving his way through Lilic.  
"But..."Lilic wimpered.  
"I never!Nobody refuses dancing with ME!"Minkoi exclaimed, shoving Chel to the ground."It's your fault,you ____!"  
Jade flamed.How DARE he?!She slapped him across the face sharply,and helping Chel up she retorted:  
"There's a first time for everything."  
Then she and Chel went to a different part of the room,leaving behind Lilic and her rather stunned brother.  
****(****  
Well,I've never done that before,"Jade giggled.  
Chel smiled.  
"You were very good at it,"he said.  
Jade shook her head.  
"I dunno Chel,I was flared.Ugghh,I hope Serenity didn't see that.But that guy but peeved me off so much!"Jade exclaimed, clenching her fists.  
"I know.You looked like mortal heck was about to break loose,"Chel laughed."But then again,the nerve!'It would be an honor to dance with me'?We can see how popular Lilic is,"Chel growled.  
Jade nodded.  
"Chel?"she asked.  
"Eh?"  
"Do you want to get outta here?"Jade asked,a glint of excitment in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?"Chel asked.  
Jade jerked her thumb towards the balconey door and Chel nodded,heading towards it,Jade right behind him.  
Chel looked over the balconley quickly and figured it was about seven or eight feet from the ground.  
"Hey Jade?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna do somethin' fun?"Chel asked.  
"What?"  
"Have you ever jumped from a balconey before?"  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
Chel laughed.  
"Have you ever-"he started.  
"I KNOW what you said Chel...No,I most certainly have never jumped from a BALCONEY-of all things-before!"Jade exclaimed, her eyes wide.  
"As you said,there's a first time for everything,"Chel said,nodding at the balconey."Want to?"he asked,raising his eyebrows.  
"Ummm..."Jade trailed.  
She DID want to impress Chel.But the ground looked so far away!Chel wasn't so sure he wanted to do this himself.But he wanted to impress Jade,so it was up to her....  
Jade nodded,gulping.  
"I-I'll.....do it."  
Chel nodded and smiled nervously.'Oh my GOD,'Chel thought,'she WANTS to jump off a BALCONY!'He had to admit later,though,she WAS brave.  
"O.k,I'll go first and I'll catch you when you come down,"Chel decided.  
"Er...o.k."Jade mumbled.  
She was glad Chel was going first,but was worried too.Chel carefully put a leg over the side of the balcony.He pulled himself over slowly until he was hanging off the edge.  
"WAIT!"  
"Huh?"  
"Chel....good luck."  
Chels eyes widened.She was wishing him good luck!Suddenly,he thought more then he ever had of her.There she was,a little china doll,standing there with her knuckles turning white her hands were clutched so tightly,and her eyes wide and tinted lavendar.Chel nodded.  
"Thanks,"He said in almost a wisper.  
Then Chel,taking a deep breath,jumped.Jade heard a thud,then Chel's voice say "OH MY GOD!"  
"Chel!"Jade screamed,running to the edge,"What's wrong?!"  
But she could already tell.Chel was clutching his ankle,his face powder white.Looming in front of him was an army of shadows, which Jade identified as Yougas,beings that stole energy.One of the Yougas stepped right up to Chel,tightening its claws around his neck.Chel screamed,then choked.  
Chel kicked and fought,trying to force the Youga off of him.Soon Chel's face turned whiter then it already was and the kicks were less forceful and didn't do any good.Chel was slowley giving up fighting all together as his energy was drained from him.  
Renie ran up behind Jade.She was out of breath.  
"Jade,the palace is being attacked!We have to-"Renie stopped as Jade turned towards her,her face streamed with tears.  
Jade raised her hand and pointed at Chel,who was not fighting anymore.  
"Oh my God....Jade I-AHHHHHHHHH!"Renie screamed.  
Jade screamed too.A Youga had appeared suddenly behind them.  
The Youga lifted Jade off her feet into the air.Chel happened to look up at her.  
"JADE!!!NO!"Chel yelled.  
He gave one last kick then blacked out.Jade felt energy draining from her.Renie was hitting the Youga without any effect.It was too much.  
"Nooooooooooo!"Jade screamed.  
Suddenly,a star appeared on Jade's forehead,glowing bright silver.  
Jade saw a strange stick appear in the air in front of her.It was a silver wand-looking thing and it had a silver star that held on top of it a jade-green jewel.Jade noticed it at once as a transformation stick.Ami had shown Jade one once when she was small.  
Jade reached for the stick.She grabbed it and yelled "Star Cosmic Power!" for a reason she didn't know.  
Suddenly she found heself surrounded by by jade-green light.She somehow knew what to do.When she let go of the wand,it spun in mid-air in front of her and,growing taller and larger,it became a staff.She grabbed the staff and put her arms around herself,still holding the staff.As she slowey lifted her arms,a huge silver star appeared beneath her,then,as she raised her arms over her head,silver light engulfed her.  
When the light faded,she was standing in a pose with one leg over her other knee,her left hand over her stomach and her right hand holding out her staff.She was dressed a silver fuku with a jade-green bow on her chest and a slightly larger one on her back right over her skirt.She had a silver taira on her forehead with a jade-green gem in the middle,and a black chocker.A pair of jade-green boots came almost up to her knees with a slit down the side that had a silver star on the end of it.  
Jade gasped,and she could hear Renie gasp too.  
"B-but Jade!We haven't completed our training!I know I've got my transformation stick but-"Renie was cut off.  
"Then use it!"Jade shouted.  
"But you've never even fought-"  
"But you have,Renie,and there's not much of a choice."  
Renie sighed.Jade was stubborn but she WAS right...there wasn't much else they could do.  
"Ok....MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
In a matter of minutes,Renie was in her fuku and Jade had,using her sailor strengh,managed to get out of the Youga's grip.She felt strangly renewed.  
"Ok creeps,I'm Chibi Sailor Star-"  
"And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon-"  
"And in the name of the stars-"  
"And in the name of the new moon-"  
"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
"But first...I will save Chel,"Jade said,climbing to the edge of the balconey,"Ja nee!"she exclaimed,jumping off.  
"Jade!"Renie cried.  
Jade landed hard on one knee.She looked at the Youga that was standing over it's prey,Chel.  
"Ok creep,prepare to be star dust.SILVER STAR SHINE!"  
A silver beam of stars shot from Jade's Star Staff at the Youga,who was not ready and was hit.However,this didn't inflict much damage,but it was enough for Jade to grab Chel and,with super-fast jumps,make it to the top of the balconey,where she faced another problem.  
Renie,Chel,and Jade herself were surrounded by Yougas.  
*****(****  
Chel blinked.Where was he?He blinked again,recalling.Yes,now he remembered.He and Jade were on the balconey...he was trying to impress her...he jumped....and he hurt his ankle-which he was reminded of by the awful pain-and then a...what was it?...a Youga...appeared over him and drained his energy.Chel attempted to raise his head and reliezed that it didn't feel very good.  
"Uhhhh...."he moaned.  
"Chel?You're awake!"Jade exclaimed,looking down at him.  
"Who're you?"  
"Huh...?"Jade said,then she remembered that she was transformed."I-I'm Chibi Sailor Star."  
"Oh,ok...you reminded me of someone..."Chel said.  
"Hmmm...I did?"  
"Uh-huh,"Chel said.  
Then he blacked out again.  
****(****  
Jade gulped.Chel had blacked out...AGAIN...and now she was surrounded by Yougas.  
"Great day isn't it?"she asked Renie.  
"Oh yes.I wanted today to go JUST like this.Let's call it Funday,shall we?"Renie said.  
"RENIE!!!JADE!!!"a voice shouted.  
"Sailor Pluto!HELPPPP!"  
Sailor Pluto stood there,looking at the two girls.Swinging her staff left and right,she scattered the Yougas and got Chel,Jade,and Renie out of harm.  
"Guys,you've gotta go."  
"Where?"  
"To our past,your future."  
"NO!"Renie screamed."Puu,I dun' wanna go!Not again!"  
Pluto shook her head.  
"I'm sorry,small lady."  
She raised her Time Staff.  
"Wait!What about us getting a time key?!"Renie exclaimed.  
"You won't be getting one this time."  
"Why?"  
"We don't want you to come back-"  
"WHAT?!!NEVER COME BACK?!BUT-"  
"You WILL come back,small lady,just not until the right time.As of now,it's time to be sent to earth."  
"WAIT!"Jade screamed.  
"What now?"  
"I wanna give Renie somethin' in case we're seperated."Jade explained.  
Pluto nodded.Jade touched her forehead where her sailor sign,a star,was shining.She then touched Renie's wrist,leaving a star mark on it.Pluto raised her staff again.  
"WAIT!"Renie yelled.  
She took off a pearl necklace that was hidden beneath her dress.It had a tiny silver cresent moon on it with a crystal in the middle.Renie placed the necklace around Jade's neck.  
Jade grabbed Renie and Chel's hands,then Pluto once again raised her staff.  
"PLUTO TIME WARP ACTIVATION!"  
****(****  
Jade screamed.She was falling,falling through time,through this never ending portal.She clung tightly to Chel and Renie.Renie wasn't screaming but was biting her lip.Jade saw a drop of blood on it.  
"A-yiiiiiii!"Jade shrieked as the time warp suddenly became like a hurricane,an endless spinning sweeping them through the voids of space and time.  
****(****  
"Uhhh...."Chel shuddered.  
"Chel!You're awake again!"Jade exclaimed joyfully.  
"Uh-huh.....what the heck-!"Chel exclaimed as he reliezed where he was."What is this?What are you doing to me?!Let GO of me!"Chel yelled,pounding his fists against Jade's arm.  
"Chel no I-AHHHHHHHHH!"Jade screamed.  
Chel had pounded her arm especaily hard and the whirling portal had torn him from her grip.  
"CHEL!"  
Jade had no choice,she hung tightly to Renie as the portal spun faster,the force of it threating to pull her from Renie.  
Jade yelped as her fuku was torn from her in the whirling.Ribbons spun around her,covering her and she felt weak.She was back in her human form,and she had been torn from Renie.  
****(**** 


End file.
